Episode 5355 (31st January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Jack tries to surprise Nancy and Kyle with his return, but finds them downbeat. Kyle informs Jack that Nancy has suffered a miscarriage. Mandy checks her phone and learns that Nancy was stabbed yesterday. Mitchell feels downbeat when Lisa shows him a photo of Scott and Azim kissing. Kyle tells Jack what happened. The doctors told them that shock can't cause a miscarriage, so Nancy would have miscarried regardless. Jack tries to comfort him. Kyle is shocked to learn that Nancy has had a miscarriage before. Jack tells Kyle about his feelings after Frankie had a miscarriage. He says to get through it, they need to rely on and open up to each other. Nancy is angry about losing the baby and is even more determined to get her attacker caught. Kyle sends a text message to an unknown number, saying that he needs "something". Mandy wants to walk Ella to school. Darren wants to see Nancy but Mandy tells him that he has already sent them a text message. Tony greets Ella. He hears Darren's keys jingle and has flashbacks to Mercedes trying to unlock the pigpen gate. He starts having a panic attack, which Darren notices. Darren manages to calm him down. Mitchell tries to keep himself busy at Price Slice to forget about Scott. Juliet speaks highly of Jordan to Sid. Kyle meets with Jordan and buys drugs from him. Tony opens up to Darren. Tony feels bad for talking about himself after what's happened to Nancy and tries to make sure that Darren is fine, which he pretends he is. Darren tries to convince Tony to go back to The Hutch, thinking that he'll feel better after getting back in the kitchen. Misbah tells Mitchell that she has noticed that he is not as cheery as he was. She advises him to find time for himself. Walter overhears and worries about Mitchell, but Mitchell tries to assure Walter that he is ok. Celeste tells Mandy that she is what modelling agents want right now. She asks if Mandy has a portfolio, but the one Mandy has is from the early 2000s. Kyle tells Nancy that he also feels angry. Nancy says that he wasn't the one who was attacked. He says that the miscarriage has also affected him. Misbah tries to comfort Nancy. Nancy gets annoyed with people asking how she feels, as she is more scared that one of the students is going to get attacked next time. Misbah admits that she is scared too. Nancy thinks Sid knows something about the stabbing, and snaps at Kyle when he tries to stop her from confronting him. Darren gets upset and tries to hide it from Tony, but Tony asks if he's alright. Darren lies that he is fine and just has something in his eyes. Nancy arrives at the Lomaexs' house and demands that Sid tells her everything. Sid pretends to not know anything. Jordan manages to convince Nancy that they don't know anything. Nancy tells Sid that if he is lying, she will "have the police around here so fast, your head will spin". Celeste looks through Mandy's modelling portfolio. Luke tells Tony that he saw her on the day of the crane accident, but wasn't sure as he was drunk. He could have saved Tony, and Tony comforts Luke. Kyle searches for Nancy. He informs Tony, Luke and Darren that Nancy has had a miscarriage. Walter thinks that Mitchell needs a new girlfriend. He gives Mitchell a list of women from the church whom he thinks would be a good match for Mitchell. Kyle talks about Nancy not opening up to him. Darren advises Kyle to let Nancy go at her own pace. He thinks Kyle and Nancy can get through what's happened. Luke talks about them all struggling with the problems life throws, and Tony says that they're glad that they have Darren for some light relief. Darren suggests that they call it a night, and kyle leaves straight away, taking the drugs out of his pocket. When Tony leaves, Luke asks if he's OK. Darren tells him that he still feels slightly affected by Nancy's miscarriage. When Luke leaves, Darren bursts into tears. Kyle finds an upset Nancy, who admits that she's struggling. Kyle comforts her. Charlie accepts a game request from Sid's account. Jordan hands Sid his controller, saying that they might have a new recruit. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020